Simple Pleasures
by Jenifer Cullen
Summary: Post BOO, Percico fic. The whole Argo II crew is going through a lot. Especially Percy, Annabeth and Nico. It's peaceful for now, and the heroes decide to enjoy the time they have before some asshole god decide to drop a next quest on their head. Feelings develop, change and fade. Realizations come to light. Will be rated M for future chapters. A bit slow to show the developement
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys, I'm back with a Percico fic I've been wanting to write for a long time. It's going to be a slow burn because that's how these things happen. The events of TOA are not relevant to this fic. Title is still a work in progress**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson series or the characters in it. I'm unfortunately not Uncle Rick.

* * *

 **1\. The Aftermath**

Percy let out a relieved sigh as he sat down on his bed in his cabin after a whole year. "Hey there, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, popping her head into his cabin. "Hey, Wise Girl," Percy replied, smiling slightly. The smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

Annabeth's eyes searched Percy's face, "What's wrong?" she asked and went to sit next to him, "All our friends are alright." "Except Leo. He died to save all of us, Annabeth," Percy replied with a sad sigh.

"I know," she said, laying her hand on Percy's back. "I'm gonna miss him," Percy said, a tear going down his cheek, "It's gotta be hard on Jason and Piper more than anyone else." "I know, Percy, I know. But this is not your fault, okay?" Annabeth tried reassuring him,

"If I had just tried harder….," "Nothing would've happened. You were exactly where you had to be, Percy. Don't be so hard on yourself. It's not your fault, okay?" she asked. Percy sucked in a deep breath and nodded, "Okay," he said.

"So, wanna help rebuild stuff after some food?" Annabeth asked. Percy's stomach responded to the word and made the sound of a dying whale. "I guess that's a yes," he replied and got up.

The camp was almost in ruins. The demigods from Camp Jupiter were also helping out the demigods of Camp Half Blood to restore order and rebuild their camp. The Romans had also created a temporary camp near the strawberry fields.

Annabeth, Piper and Reyna were inseparable and went around surveying. Percy stayed back and gave a hand to the campers. Then he met up the rest of the eight. Even though there were only seven demigods in the prophecy, Nico was definitely part of their crew, Percy would always think.

The celebrations were not lavish as everyone were still grieving over their fallen comrades. Nico handled the burial rites and Percy was surprised since Nico hated being in the center of attention.

Percy's chest tightened when he saw how down Jason was along with Piper. He could see tear tracks running around Jason's cheek. Percy put an arm around Jason and squeezed him. "There wasn't anything you could've done, bro. It was his choice," he said, trying to reassure his friend who had become so close in a very less time.

"We should've been there with him. We could've helped him," Jason said, his voice breaking multiple time, a fresh torrent of silent tears streaming down his cheeks. "Jason, you couldn't have done anything, man. You did all you could. If you'd stayed there you would've died too. Is that what you want?" Percy asked him, silently, understandingly.

"I…" Jason's voice was caught in his throat. "He was my best friend," he said in a small voice. "We got the physician's cure and for what? All for _nothing_ ," Piper sobbed next to him. Annabeth out an arm around her and Piper fit her head in the crook of her neck and cried into Annabeth's shirt.

Even Annabeth had tears in her eyes but she was blinking them back. Percy's chest ached as he remembered how Beckendorf died. His very good friend. This moment felt very familiar to that.

Same cabin, cabin counselor and looking out for his girl. Percy let out an anguished sob, past and present mixing into his pain. Jason looked up at him surprised and tried to comfort the other demigod.

Percy took in a deep breath and let it out and nodded, indicating he was fine. Hazel broke down sobbing and told the others everything with some help from Frank. All of them were stunned. Jason and Piper were raging but their anger dissipated as Frank and Hazel continued to speak.

"Gods, that idiot!" Piper yelled. "And how was he planning to take the cure anyway? He was _alone!_ " "Knowing Leo, he would've fashioned a contraption," Percy said and looked at Nico, "Is there any possible way that he's still alive?" he asked, pleadingly.

Nico shook his head, "I felt him die, Percy. There is no way." Percy felt that Nico was holding something back but he didn't push the younger demigod. "Well, then, Leo did this so that we could survive and I'm pretty sure if he were here in ghost form he'd be looking at us in disapproval. He'd want us to move on," Percy said.

The others nodded in agreement and got up. As evening came around things were a bit more pleasant. The dining pavilion was crowded and the Romans were welcomed like long lost friends, which they were.

Coach Hedged paraded his son around amongst the demigods and the Aphrodite and Athena girls cooed over the hyper satyr baby who was shaking his fists around. He was closely followed by Clarisse who had been named the baby's godmother and trailed along with them like a bodyguard.

Pushing the campers away so that the baby could have some breathing space. At announcement time, Chiron stepped forward and raised his glass and toasted to the gods. The demigods joined the toast with muted enthusiasm. Percy understood how they felt.

It was how he had felt for all his life and for the Titan War too. _The gods did nothing and now we have to thank them! Unbelievable!_ Then Chiron toasted to new friends. All the demigods roared actively.

After some festivities, the praetors of the Roman legion were called to the front. Reyna and Annabeth had a short banter. Percy's eyes were on Nico though. This was the longest Percy had actually seen the boy without him slinking off into the darkness and he decided to take that to his advantage and really _see_ Nico.

Nico was leaning on the wall, in the shadows. He was pale and very thin. Percy could see the bones jutting out of his skin through his shirt. He frowned at that. Then he saw Reyna pull Nico into the light. Percy could see him clearly now and saw how thin and lanky he was.

Well, we have to fix that, Percy thought to himself. He heard Reyna say, "We had one home and now we have two," and then pull Nico into a hug. Nico didn't flinch or pull away. Instead he hugged Reyna and buried his face in her chest.

Percy was pretty sure he saw a tear on the son of Hades's face, but that might've been a trick of the light. What he _couldn't_ understand was the alien feeling that bloomed in his stomach when he saw Nico hugging Reyna.

Percy moved his eyes off of them and looked at Annabeth. It felt weird to finally be done with all this. At least for a while, what with Rachel unable to spew prophecies and Apollo grounded.

After the feast, Percy went back to his cabin and pondered while he was in bed. The war was finally over, so what was he going to do next? He wondered and he fell asleep somewhere in the middle of his wondering.

But he didn't sleep for long. He woke up with a gasp to Annabeth's worried figuring looking at him. "Nightmare?" she asked him. Percy nodded, greedily gulping in air before he could speak.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" she asked. Percy shook his head, tears streaming down his cheeks, "It was horrible, Annabeth. I don't want to remember it," he said and tried to keep his tears at bay. He had to be brave for Annabeth, his mind reasoned.

"It's alright. We'll be alright, Percy," she said, her fingers weaving through his hair. "It was Tartarus. I thought we were done with that place," his voice broke as he spoke. "I thought so too. I had a nightmare too, Percy," she said and Percy looked up to see silent tears streaming down her face.

"You can let it out, Annabeth. It's all over. You don't have to be brave anymore," he said and brought them down on his bed. Annabeth buried her face in Percy's chest and let out a sob and then the others followed.

Percy buried his face in her hair and he held his breath, silent tears streaming from his eyes which he wiped of frequently so that Annabeth wouldn't notice. At least one of them had to be brave, he told himself.

He felt as if he was breaking into pieces, keeping all his anguish and pain hidden away but his heart won again. Annabeth was more important. He _had_ to protect her. It was a necessity. A trauma that had come along with him when they'd come out of the pit.

To see Annabeth all broken and helpless when the curses from the aria hit her, to see her get scared over his powers! He just _had_ to protect her like he'd done countless times before. He had to be brave so that she wouldn't breakdown even further and with that thought he spiraled into the realm of Hypnos

But their peace didn't last for long. Percy and Annabeth tossed and turned in his bed, tears streaming down their cheeks. But they were unable to escape to reality, stuck in their dream world.

"Perce, Perce, bro, wake up!" Percy could hear someone. He clung to the sound and pushed himself awake. Jason was standing next to him, his face marred with worry. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Percy didn't reply. He turned around to take look at Annabeth who was curled up into a small ball, mumbling, "I can't see. Why can't I see?" Percy was instantly hit with the memory of him facing the aria and choked.

Jason shook his shoulders so hard that his teeth rattled. Percy gasped, his eyes cleared. 'I'm not there anymore. I'm back,' he told himself repeatedly. Jason took that distraction to shake Annabeth awake as well.

She woke up a gasp, her eyes bloodshot, her face covered with tears and snot, tiny crescents in the palm of her hands from when she'd dug her nails into. "Bro, are you ok?" he asked Percy seriously.

Percy nodded with a slight smile that didn't reach his eyes. Jason forced Percy to look into his eyes. Terrified sea green met the calm sky blue. "Breathe, Perce. You're still hyperventilating," Jason said and placed Percy's palm on his heart.

Percy slowly relaxed and looked at Jason, "Thanks man," he said. "Percy, are you really alright?" Jason asked. Percy bit his lip and shook his head in a way that Annabeth couldn't notice. Jason hugged Percy and rubbed his back, "It'll be fine, Percy. You have Annabeth. You'll get through this," he said.

"Thanks, Jase," Percy said, pulling away from Jason and laying an arm around Annabeth's waist. "No problem. I'll be there anytime you need me. I just came over to wake you up for breakfast," Jason said.

Percy got up so quickly at the mention of food that Annabeth and Jason had to steady him before he fell down from whiplash. "I'm starving. I'll take a shower and be right there," Percy told Jason.

Jason didn't hover. He smiled and nodded, giving Percy a bro fist and left. "I'll get ready too," Annabeth said, washing her face in the fountain in the Poseidon cabin and left it. Percy stepped into the shower and contemplated life.

He felt that it was so overrated. Ever since his return from Tartarus, his dreams have been plagued by memories and nightmares. It feels like he's back in _the_ hell hole every night and every time he slips back into flashbacks.

Percy felt so fragile and he hated it. The great Hero of Olympus reduced to a sobbing mess every night, who'd slip into the pit every time a wrong word was uttered. He tried to be strong, he really did but it wasn't working out so well for him.

Percy sighed and let the water soak into his muscles. He was feeling a bit better. Leo had told him humor was the best way to hide the pain after he had returned. His eyes glazed with tears on remembering Leo but he shook them off.

Leo would want him to be happy, he told himself and gritted his teeth to keep them from falling and took in deep breaths to clear them off. Percy turned the shower off and insta-dried himself.

He got out and got dressed and headed to Cabin 6 to get Annabeth. He waited outside her cabin for a while and then he walked with her, but they took a detour and walked towards the Hades cabin.

"Percy, where are we going?" Annabeth asked. "Cabin 13. I saw Nico yesterday. Like _really_ saw him. He looks like he hasn't eaten in years Annabeth. So I'm gonna make sure he eats at least today," he said.

They stood in front of the Hades Cabin. Percy gave the door a knock. It opened an eternity later to reveal a scowling son of Hades, rubbing his eyes, "I swear to the gods Jason . . . oh, Percy . . . what do you want?" he asked.

"Breakfast. Come on," Percy said, giving Nico his hand. Nico flinched away and looked at it. Percy drew it back, a little hurt. "I'm not hungry," Nico replied looking at Percy's withdrawn hand as if it was some kind of a plague.

Annabeth was watching this. She had no idea why Nico was acting like he hated Percy. "Come on, Nico! You look so malnourished . . . wow, I know what that means . . . anyways, you need to eat," he said.

"Why do you care?" Nico spat out with more venom than necessary which made Percy take a step back. "Because you're my friend," Percy replied, scrunching his eyebrows together. Nico laughed humorlessly.

"Of course, _friend_ ," he said the word with so much disgust that it visibly shook Percy and Annabeth. Why did he hate Percy so much? Annabeth wondered, trying to figure the mystery of Nico di Angelo.

"Just leave me alone," Nico said and closed the door with a slam. He slid against the door and put his face in his hands. It hurt him to see that he'd been the one to hurt Percy. He could hear muffled voices through the door.

"It is okay, Annabeth. We'll just send Jason. Nico listens to him," Percy said and Nico could hear some wistfulness in his voice. Nico could hear their footsteps as they walked away. He rested his head on his knees feeling like he'd screwed up once again.

He stayed that way until he heard another knock. He sighed and open the door to see Jason standing there with a disapproving look on his face. Great, Nico thought, another person that he'd inadvertently upset.

He should've left when he had the chance. Stupid Jason and Will Solace for convincing him to stay. Nico opened his cabin door wider so that Jason could come in. Jason's eyes softened as he saw how down Nico was.

"You alright?" he asked. "I guess," Nico replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "What just happened, Nico?" Jason asked him, "Percy just came to the pavilion looking like his blue food was just snatched away from him. And then he tells me to get you to come to breakfast cause apparently you'll listen to me."

"I'm sorry, I don't what came over me," Nico said. "No shit, Sherlock. He looked so sad. Look, I know you've been through a lot and he probably hasn't faced as much as you but he's still been through a lot of shit and he's my friend like you and I don't like seeing any of them unhappy.

"I know it hurts you, Nico and I obviously have no idea how that feels, but you still need to get it together and at least _try_ to be his friend when he's been trying for so god damn long," Jason said, softly but firmly.

"Fuck, Jason, I _know_ that. I'm causing so much pain. Maybe I should just leave," Nico said. Jason bristled, "And go where, Nico? Back the underworld where you'll disappear for who knows how long! Make every one go crazy with worry. What would Hazel and Percy say, huh? You always run and run but I have no idea what you're afraid off," Jason yelled at him.

" _Everything,_ Jason! I'm afraid of everything. I don't know where I'll go. I can't go to the underworld, it's too close to that stupid pit that fucking haunts me every day and every night and every waking moment of my miserable life!" Nico lashed out.

"Stop it, Nico! All this self-loathing," Jason said, gesturing to Nico, "Has to freaking stop! You can't keep running forever! The problem isn't around you, it _is_ you and you _know_ it's true! So you have to sit down and face your demons and realize that you do have people who actually care about you. Hazel, Percy, me!" Jason yelled.

"I know, Jason! I know. But . . . I just-" Nico gave out a strangled sob that he fought to contain. Jason gathered him in his arms like he'd done a few times. "Nico, it's fine," Jason said, rubbing his back. This felt all too familiar to how he had comforted Percy this morning.

"It just hurts. I know I need to get over myself and make amends with him. I just need some more time, okay," Nico said, nervously, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth. "Take as much time as you need. We all know Percy is going to be here at the end of the day. The question is, are you?" Jason asked with an eyebrow raised.

Nico looked at him with new resolve, "Yes, I am. You are right. I can't keep running away from the demons that are inside of me. I have to face them one by one and overcome them," he said.

Jason smile was blinding. He gave Nico a clap on the back, "That's the spirit. I'm proud of you. Now why don't you start by coming to breakfast and get healthy," he said. Nico gave him a nod and his lips twitched a bit.

Jason guessed that it was as close as a smile as Nico was going to give him and accepted it. He'd work on that later. He walked out of the cabin with Nico by his side to the dining pavilion.

Jason sighed. Percy was going to be so sad that Nico listened to Jason rather than him, but when they reached the pavilion and met Percy's eyes, he gave a huge smile and came over to them and gave Jason a hug.

"You did it!" Percy said with so much enthusiasm, "I thought so. Make him eat." He went back to his table without talking to Nico. "Ouch, I was standing right here," Nico said. Jason raised an eyebrow at him.

"You just snapped at him a few minutes ago. He thinks you hate him and doesn't want you to hate him even more or worse, leave. So he's trying to keep his distance. What did you expect Nico?" Jason asked.

"I suppose you're right," Nico resigned with a sigh. They sacrificed some food to the gods and went to their tables to eat. Nico actually ate quite a bit which was a pleasant surprise for both Jason and Percy who were watching the younger demigod like a hawk, well . . . a shark in Percy's case.

Grover was sitting next to Percy in his usual spot. "How are you, Perce?" Grover asked him. "I'm dandy, perfectly fine," Percy replied, not looking at Grover. "Perce, I know when you're lying to me. Empathy link, remember?" he asked,

"Shit, it's really hard having a best friend I can't lie to," Percy said, sighing. "Yes, I know. Now, spill," Grover said. "It's nothing G-man. I'm just sad about Leo. Jason and Piper seem to be holding up okay but I know for a fact that they're not okay and I kinda feel a little useless cause I can't do anything about it," Percy lied through his teeth.

Thankfully, Grover didn't delve deeper and seemed to accept that reason. "Gods, Perce, I missed you so much, man. Do you have any idea how worried I was?" Grover asked, covering Percy's hand with one of his.

"Hades, I know Grover. I was so worried to do. I'm glad you came out unscathed man," Percy said, giving Grover a one armed bro hug. "I see you and Jason have hit it off and are now really close. Don't replace me, dude," Grover said, trying to break the tension.

Percy laughed, an actual laugh and smiled at Grover, "Jason has helped me out a lot throughout the quest. Besides, we both shared the same burdens. I guess it brought us closer but no one can ever replace you G-man," Percy replied.

Grover smiled at Percy and continued to eat paper tissues and the metal can he got out of his pocket. Percy smiled at that. He was glad to be among his friends. It brought him a sense of peace that he couldn't really describe.

And he really liked that considering what happened when he slept or relapsed and found himself back _there_ , He tried not to think about it but that was hard considering people always remembered bad memories distinctly.

Tartarus couldn't be described as a bad memory. No one has ever found a word worse enough to describe it and he hopes that no one ever will. Percy finished his breakfast and headed down to the docks. Grover and Annabeth offered to come but he shot them down cause he wanted to be alone anyways.

And that's how Percy found himself underwater for three hours, playing with his powers and talking to fish that came next to him. He got out from the water all dry and feeling a little bit better which was a lot to say for the son of Poseidon.

He walked towards the stables to see his favorite pegasus, Blackjack and suddenly, he didn't know what triggered it, but he found himself trapped in a memory of Tartarus, surrounded by Nyx and her children.

His breathing accelerated as he fought his own mind to free himself. This is not real, he yelled repeatedly in his mind and the memory fractured and he returned back to the land of the living.

Percy shook his head as if trying shoo away the bad memories and went into the stables. Of course he couldn't find Blackjack there. What was he thinking? Blackjack hated stables. So he called out to his dear winged horse with his mind.

He could hear the horse's voice as he came closer and then the mighty black pegasus landed in front of him, grinning at his master. It was infectious and caused Percy to grin too. Percy stroked Blackjack's muzzle.

"Hey, boy! How have you been?" he asked. The pegasus reared his head back and neighed, galloping. Then he proceeded to nuzzle every inch of Percy. He could see there were tears going down the horse's muzzle.

"Blackjack, are you crying?" Percy asked, bewildered. Blackjack never cried. _What do you think? How do you expect me to react when I hear that you got stuck in_ that _pit! I thought you were doomed. I missed you so much, boss! You owe me so many donuts!_

Blackjack said. Percy smiled, getting a bit teary too and gave his pegasus a tight hug. _And what is this I hear about you riding Arion? My half-brother, kinda! Are you cheating on me?_ Blackjack continued.

"Hey, I had no choice. Besides, I didn't even touch him, and he pretty much only liked Hazel anyway and please don't bring family into this. That horse is _actually_ my half-brother. And one more thing! You shouldn't be the one complaining! You let Rachel _and_ Reyna ride you!" Percy replied.

 _Heh, I guess I'm at fault too! I'm never leaving you again, boss. You are a magnet for trouble._ Blackjack said. "Tell me something I don't know, buddy," Percy said and climbed on to Blackjack.

"How about we fly around for a while, huh? Would you like that? And once I get permission to get out of camp and visit my mom, I'll get you donuts." _Sounds like a good deal to me_ , Percy heard Blackjack say and take off.

And then he was soaring through the sky feeling the wind rush past his face and he felt so free. Flying was like swimming except without the water, absolutely freeing, Percy thought as he continued chatting with Blackjack, exchanging stories.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Please give a review if you'd like to see more. I'm not really sure about this story. Thanks so much for reading though.**

 **And btw, if anyone caught the vampire academy reference there, I love you!**

 **The Dam Author**

 **Jen**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here's chapter 2. Hope you guys like it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

By the time he dismounted Blackjack, Percy was feeling a lot better. He gave his pegasus a kiss on the muzzle and proceeded to his cabin. He saw Annabeth there, shivering out of fear, lying on his bed.

Percy's instincts kicked in and he rushed to her. "What's wrong, Wise Girl? Are you alright?" he asked her. Annabeth, nodded and dismissed it with a wave. "Do you wanna talk about it," Percy asked.

"It's nothing, Perce. I just went back there again and it was that time when we faced the arai and I became completely useless and helpless," Annabeth replied as if it didn't affect her at all.

She didn't want to talk about herself. She wanted Percy to open up. He never did. Ever since their return from Tartarus, Percy became closed off and kinda distant and over protective towards her.

As if he felt guilty, as if he were the one who put her through Tartarus. She could see right through Percy and saw that he was covering up all his pain with humor. Just like Leo and she didn't want Percy to do that.

They were best friends before anything and she would definitely do everything in her power to make Percy her goofy ol' Seaweed Brain again no matter what. But their time in Tartarus definitely strained their relationship.

Annabeth had become more emotional and Percy had become more closed off! Annabeth couldn't connect with Percy anymore. She felt like they worked better, worked more like a team when they were best friends.

But that might just be her trip through Tartarus talking. Annabeth knew it affected both of them equally, but while she expressed it to a certain level, Percy just hid it beneath humor. Annabeth wanted to break that shell and she didn't know how to prove to Percy that he could tell her anything, once again.

So she this time she tried to dismiss her emotions off and take care of his, but he wasn't budging. He only wanted _her_ to feel comfortable and it bugged Annabeth to no ends that Percy was acting in this way.

No matter how many times she tried to convince him that it was a good idea to open up to her, it wasn't working out. Annabeth sighed as Percy pressed a kiss to her forehead and went back outside.

She wondered when things were going to return back to normal and wasn't sure if she could keep this up for long. She looked at Percy's figuring leaving the cabin. He was just aimlessly walking around and saw Nico.

Nico caught his eye, his mouth was in a perineal scowl. Percy waved, bracing himself for the frown and scowl that would come his way. Instead, he was pleasantly surprised when Nico waved back to him.

Percy made his way over to Nico. "Hey, dude. It's nice to see you out and about," Percy said as he reached him. Nico smiled, well, his lips twitched. Percy was willing to take what he can get.

"I was bored and all alone cooped up in my cabin. It looks like it's been constructed for vampires not demigods," Nico grumbled out. Percy chuckled, "Maybe I could help you redecorate. Gods know I'm itching to do something," Percy replied.

He saw Will Solace heading towards them and Percy waved. Will waved back but made a bee line for Percy. "What are you doing here, Death Boy? You owe me three days in the infirmary," Will said, frowning.

Nico let out as breath of frustration. "What happened? I don't see anything wrong with him," Percy asked, concerned. The concerned friend, Nico thought bitterly. He'd never become more. The Golden Couple can never be torn down.

But he didn't voice his thoughts. "Nico had tired himself out by shadow travelling that huge statue. If he doesn't get rest and take care of himself, he could potentially fade into the shadows. He _was_ fading when I first saw him," Will replied to Percy's question.

Percy was taken aback. "Dissolving into shadows! How come I never knew of this? Let me guess, Jason knows, though," Percy said, his voice turning bitter at the end without him knowing.

Nico was confused by the slight hostility detected in Percy's voice but proceeded to reply anyway. "It's not a big deal, Jackson. I just have to stop using my powers for a while and I'll be a-okay."

"Alright, di Angelo, enough chit chat. Go to the infirmary," Will said, pointing his hands towards the general direction of the infirmary. Nico gave out a resigned sigh and walked along.

"I'll give you some company," Percy said and walked along with Nico. "Thanks," Nico replied. Percy started a conversation with slight hesitation, "Why didn't you tell me that something was happening to you? I thought we were friends."

"It's not a big deal, Percy. Besides, the seven of you had something to worry about which was more important than my health," he replied with a dismissal shrug, "Besides, it's not like I could tell you, 'hey, dude, by the way, I'm fading into shadows.'"

"Yea, I guess you're right." Percy said, "I just . . . I just want to figure you out, Nico." "I'm not anything special, Percy. Don't waste your breath," Nico replied, bitterly. This got Percy riled up.

"I hate that you keep saying that! I care about you, Nico. And no matter what _I_ mean to you, you are still one of my closest and oldest friends," he said. This made the frown on Nico face deeper.

He stopped walking and turned to Percy, "How can you even _say_ that? I mean . . . how can even consider me a friend after all that I've done to you. After all the lying and the backstabbing! Why don't you just give UP!" Nico yelled, agitated, his voice getting louder by every word.

"That's in the past, Nico! And how about the countless times that you have helped and been there for me, huh? You may have thought I didn't notice, but I did! And I couldn't do squat about it because I go on a quest every summer and I had to worry about a stupid war," Percy seethed,

"So no, Nico di Angelo, I'm not going to give up on you for some stupid things you have done in the past." But Nico wasn't giving up, "I lied to you when I saw you at Camp Jupiter, Percy! I knew you and where Annabeth was and I could've easily taken you to Camp Half Blood but I lied through my teeth instead.

"How can you forgive me for that, huh? I wasn't young and naïve and I sure as hell wasn't there to help you on your quest," he said. Percy growled, "Why is his so hard for you to understand, Nico di Angelo? I, Perseus Jackson, want to be your friend and get to know you better.

"You couldn't tell me at Camp Jupiter and you made the right decision, because if you did, I wouldn't have found the eagle and the 12th cohort wouldn't be as great at battle as it is now and it would've also interfered with Hera's plans which wouldn't bode well for any of us!" Percy exclaimed, clearly frustrated with his younger friend.

Nico huffed, convincing Percy that he was, or rather, is, bad news was never gonna happen. "Alright, Percy, so what do you wanna do? Be _friends_ ," he said the words with so much hatred and disgust and Percy could _feel_ it going straight to his heart.

"Not if it repulses you to _that_ extent," Percy said, the anger he was trying to control, slightly seeping into the tone of his voice. "No!" Nico said, all too quick, trying to fix his mistake. "It's not like that at all, Percy! It's just . . . " he breathed out noisily, "Forget it. I wouldn't mind being friends, Percy. I'd like it very much," he said, his voice softening a bit.

"I . . . oh . . . well . . ." Percy was unable to form a coherent reply. "So what now? We're friends," Nico said, testing the word on his tongue and liking how it rolled off his tongue. Percy looked a bit tongue tied as they reached the infirmary, "I don't know. I didn't think I'd make it this far. I thought I'd have to work harder," he replied.

Nico just shook his head, his lips twitching again, "Typical Percy Jackson," he replied, "Always underestimating yourself." Percy grinned, "Well, you're not exactly easy to convince, you know," he replied, sheepishly.

"Now it's time for your three day bed rest, di Angelo. You take care of yourself. I promise I'll come visit," Percy said, rubbing Nico's back as they entered the infirmary. Will came a few minutes after them.

"Great, you came. Alright, let's get you settled in," he said and ushered Nico into the infirmary, giving him a bed and everything. Percy smiled fondly and left, making sure he'd come see Nico the next day.

Nico, however, was back to being grumpy. "I'll be fine, Will," he said but went under the covers anyways, obediently. Will fussed over him like a mother hen and Nico thought about the progress he'd made with Percy.

It wasn't much but it was still something. Percy still made his heart race whenever he smiled or looked at him or talked or . . . well he could go on, but he decided to focus on his happy thoughts.

His love wanted to get to know him. Of course, it'd never mount to anything because Nico was sure Percy was straight as they come but he'd take what he can get and if Percy wants only friendship, then he's fine with that as well.

Percy smiled as he walked out of the infirmary. He had made some headway with Nico and it felt like a huge achievement. Granted, he still wasn't all buddy-buddy with the son of  
Hades like Jason, but it was still progress. Percy could work with that.

He walked towards the training arena to spar and train the new demigods. He saw a sudden flash of light and then saw all the demigods in the arena getting on their knees with their heads bowed.

Percy looked up in confusion and his face lit up as he recognized the smiling figure in front of him. "Dad!" he exclaimed and moved towards the God of the seas, who had his arms wide open, a huge grin gracing his handsome features.

"Rise, demigods," Poseidon said as Percy wove through them. Poseidon pulled his son into a hug as soon as he cleared the crowd. The other demigods went on about their training. Poseidon directed Percy away from the arena, walking aimlessly, with an arm around his son's shoulder.

"Hey, dad. What brings you here?" Percy asked. "Can't a father see his son?" Poseidon asked, innocently, rubbing Percy's back. "Nice try, dad. I know you gods. Tell me," Percy replied.

"Aww, Perseus, you're clubbing me in with the others too? You wound me," Poseidon replied, mockingly, placing a hand over his chest. "Yea, yea, sure dad. Please tell me it's a quick and easy job. I'm on a self-declared vacation," Percy replied.

"You know, if this were someone else, you'd be blasted to pieces," Poseidon said, his voice still playful. "Ah, but then who'd help the gods. Olympus knows I'm far too useful to be left alone or even done with. That and I know you'd protect me, won't ya?" Percy asked, winking at his dad.

"I like that you have so much faith in me Perseus. Yes, it is true that I have come to ask you for a favor," Poseidon replied, waiting for his son to give him a smartass reply. He marveled at how the both of them were so alike. Like father, like son was true to an extent when it came to him and his son.

"That's what I thought. Always using us for your dirty work," Percy huffed. "Perseus," Poseidon said, with warning in his voice. Percy just shook his head, exhaling through his mouth. "What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Tell me why I put up with you and don't order you around like Zeus," Poseidon asked, exasperated. Percy grinned at Poseidon, completely ignoring the fact that he was sitting next to a powerful god who could've just turned him into a muddy puddle.

Poseidon looked at the familiar grin and realized once again why he favored his mortal son more than any other demigod. Perseus would be who Poseidon would be if he were a mortal.

"I guess I'll have to do it, since you're my favorite and all," Percy said, relenting. "One day or the other, that sass and attitude is going to land you into trouble that even _I_ won't be able to get you out of," Poseidon said.

"Ah, we'll see. Any opportunity I have to rile the gods up, I'll use. It's only fair considering it's me and my friends who do all the things that you could do but are too lazy to," Percy replied, his voice turning slightly bitter in the end.

"Perseus!" Poseidon exclaimed, speechless. "The Gods are not _lazy_! We do have other things to take care of, you know!" Percy bristled on that comment and stopped walking, shaking his father's arm on his shoulder.

"Right! When the world was ending and Gaea was massacring so many demigods-you're children-you were _busy_! Busy doing what! If it weren't for us, you wouldn't even be here! You'd all be faded and long gone cause everyone would've been dead!

"And Zeus! He told us it was _our_ destiny to face Gaea! That's when I knew that all of you were afraid to face her! You act all high and mighty but don't you dare forget only these demigods here saved the world while you Gods were off doing Olympus knows what! No help, nothing!" Percy's face was red with anger,

"And Leo died! My friend! He died out there. I bet you probably don't know who he is! He is one of the Argo II crew and he gave up his life to defeat Gaea. None of this would've happened if you had been here fighting alongside us to save the Earth!" Angry tears streamed out of his eyes as he looked at his father.

Thunder rumbled and lighting almost hit Percy but Percy swung out Riptide just as quickly and absorbed the blow into his sword as Poseidon brought out his trident to protect his son. Percy's eyes flashed dangerously.

He pointed Riptide towards the sky, " _This_ is what I'm talking about! You guys can't handle some blood and gore but are very quick to strike down those less powerful than you." "I . . . Perseus . . . I don't know what to say," Poseidon stuttered.

"You don't have to make any excuses. Just tell me what I have to do. I just want to get this over with," Percy huffed. "It's not much son, I would like for you to kill this monster that has been terrorizing my subjects. My soldiers and I have our hands full with the war criminals of both the wars," Poseidon replied.

"Please tell me it's an actual monster and not like Bessie," Percy sighed. "Bessie? Oh right, the Ophiotaurus. No no, Perseus, this an actual monster," Poseidon replied. Percy nodded, "Alright, dad. I'll leave now. Where's the monster?" he asked.

"In those underwater caves a few miles from my palace," Poseidon replied. Percy moved to walk towards the beach. "Are you coming?" he asked when he noticed his father wasn't following him.

"Wouldn't you like someone to accompany you? It would make your job easier." Poseidon asked. Percy rolled his eyes. "It's just a sea monster. I've seen worse, believe me. Besides, everyone has just settled down now. I would _love_ to disrupt their peace without any consideration," Percy replied, sarcastic.

Poseidon folded his hands over his chest and glared, "Very funny, Perseus," he said and followed his son to the sea. "Just point me in the direction, dad," Percy said, twirling his pen in his hands, "I'll take care of the rest."

Poseidon sighed and told him to go north till he found the caves. He found them fairly quick but he wasn't that prepared when he encountered the supposed monster. It looked like a squid and was literally the size of his palm.

It had razor sharp teeth and its head was pointed like a spearhead with quills. "This looks easy," Percy thought. A black trail oozed from the creature, wilting a bunch of seaweed. "Ok, maybe not that much," he thought and then came out of his hiding place.

"Hey, Spearhead," Percy yelled, and ran, drawing it out of closed quarters into open waters where his movements wouldn't be that restricted. It worked. Percy positioned himself in a defensive stance.

The squid bared its barbed teeth and launch its quills at him. He quickly deflected the quills water as well as deflected the water so that the quills would miss him. The thing apparently didn't like that.

He swiped at the creature but it swam back, out of the sword's reach. The monster squid shot more quills and these were encased in black. Percy deflected it again, but some of the quills went right through the shield leaving it useless.

Percy put away the broken shield, leaving him only with his sword. Percy huffed. He'd defeated more dangerous monsters before. Why was this so hard? The squid was charging at him again and it stopped midway and sprayed him.

Percy put a hand over his face, squid ink in his eyes and swinging his sword aimlessly. He shook his head and let the water clean out his eyes. When he looked again, the squid was building up on its noxious gas that trailed behind it, Percy took that as a viable distraction and swung at the creature.

It burst into golden dust and the noxious fumes came towards Percy resulting him in actually breathing some in before he put considerable distance. He coughed, holding his throat which was burn. His only thought was "up".

He swam as fast as he could and used the currents as much as he could. He could feel his eyes closing but he fought against the poison in his system, stopping for few seconds to let the water heal him a bit but he was still weak from swimming and wielding the currents and all the gas.

When his head broke the surface, his sight was blurred, but he could make out that he was back at camp and figure was sitting on the shore with legs in the water. The person's head turned and he saw Percy.

Percy passed out. Jason caught Percy before he could go under and hauled him out of the water. Jason didn't understand what happened. He saw scratched all over Percy's arms. He hauled Percy into his arms, bridal style and flew as fast as he could to the infirmary.

Percy was still breathing but he was completely knocked out. "Will!" Jason yelled, entering the infirmary, trying to shake Percy awake as well. "Wake up, man," he murmured. Will came out, a couple of bandages in his arms and a steth around his neck.

He saw Percy in Jason's arms and his eyes widened. "Follow me," he said and led Jason down to the next wing of the infirmary. Jason laid Percy down on a bed. Nico's brow scrunched up as he saw Jason depositing Percy on a bed skipping the one next to his which was already occupied.

He got up and walked over to Jason. His chest tightened, "What happened?" he asked, through gritted teeth. Couldn't they get a break for once?! Jason folded his arms and watched as Will Solace worked on Percy, dribbling some nectar in his mouth and some on his wounds.

"I don't know," he replied, "I was just sitting on the shore and his head comes out of the water. I thought he was just swimming but when I saw him sinking back in, well, I got there before he could and when I hauled him out of the water, he was already out," Jason replied, eyes tightening.

Will got up and faced Jason and Nico. His eyes narrowed at Nico. "Percy will be fine. It's nothing too major. Just some random poison. He'll wake up soon enough," he said, still looking at Nico, "and you, back to bed, _now!_ " he said.

Jason laughed while Nico looked miffed. "You know I can raise skeletons right?" he asked. Will raised an eyebrow, "Right now you couldn't summon a wishbone without melting into a pile of darkness, di Angelo. Bed, NOW," Will said, pointing at his bed.

Nico raised his hands in a placating gesture, "Ok, ok, _mom_ , don't need to get your panties in a twist," he replied, whispering the last part to himself as moved along. "What was that?" Will asked, tapping his feet.

"Nothing at all, Solace," he grumbled and fell back into the bed. He didn't realize how tired suck a short time out of the bed made him and comfortably settled back in and dozed off. Jason smiled at the sight of Nico, "He giving you much trouble?" Jason asked.

"Apart from the complaining and whining and grumbling, he's an absolute delight," Will replied with a fake bright smile. Jason rolled his eyes, "And here I thought only Percy could give someone so much sass," he replied, fondly looking at the sleeping demigod who'd become very close to him.

"Well, I guess you could say he rubbed off on us. He sasses gods, we go a little smaller than that cause we don't have a death wish," Will replied. Jason shook his head, "Are you Greeks always like this?"

"You talk like that's a bad thing," Will replied grinning. "Will, we need you in Wing A, please," he heard Kayla yell. "See ya later, Sparky," Will said and left. Jason groaned, "You too?"

"What can I say? It's Leo's fault this time," Will replied, laughing. "You are so unoriginal, Solace," Jason called out to him. "Yea, yea. Remember that when you come to the infirmary after sparring," he called back.

Jason heard a groan and turned his head. Percy was waking up. "Where in Hades am I?" he asked, "And why does my head hurt so bad? My throat is so dry," he rattled of complaints. He tried to get up but fell back down on the pillow.

"Headrush," he whispered, holding his head. "Woah, there, Jackson. Take it easy," Jason said, putting an arm around Percy's back and slowly lifting him up to a sitting position. "What happened?" Percy asked, his voice hoarse.

Jason gave Percy a glass of water and recounted what had happened. Percy nodded, "Yea, my dad wanted me to fight this sea monster, small thing but it's got some powerful fins and quills and poison," he replied after drinking the water in light sips,

"Is that Nico?" Percy asked, pointing at the bed skipping the one next to his. The Italian was bundled up inside his blankets. The only way Percy could make out that it was Nico was the black hair come out of the top and the skull ring on the hand next to his head.

"Yea, that's Death Breath," Jason replied, smiling fondly. "You guys seem to have grown closer," Percy replied, almost spitting the words out. Jason's eyes widened in amusement, "You jealous, Kelp Head?" Jason asked, controlling a grin from splitting his face.

"Shut up, Brick Face," Percy replied, turning his head away. "Ouch, bro," Jason replied, sarcastic. Will came back and took Percy's vitals. "You're free to go, Perce. Just drink a lot of fluids and you'll be fine," he said.

"Thanks, Will," Percy said and got off the bed and stretched. He walked out of the infirmary along with Jason. "Hey, you get going. I have something to do. Catch up with you later?" Percy asked Jason, raising a fist.

Jason bumped his with Percy's, gave a nod and walked off. Percy moved towards the big house.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked that chapter. I got no response for the last one. Kinda made me wanna stop posting, not even one review, but I'd already finished writing this one, so I figured, Hey, why not?**

 **Please do review. I'd love to know your ideas or opinions and constructive criticism. It's not easy to guage the mood of your audience when they never express it.**

 **Read and Review guys.**

Jen Cullen

Daughter of Poseidon


	3. aN

**THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER. YOU MAY HAVE NOTICED I HAVE STOPPED WITH THIS STORY. DONT WORRY I HAVEN'T ABANDONED IT.**

 **REAL LIFE GOT IN THE WAY AND I DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO WRITE. I WILL CONTINUE SOME TIME AROUND APRIL.**

 **TILL THEN THE STORY IS ON HIATUS**


	4. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS, I'M BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER! HOPE YOU PEOPLE LIKE IT. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO LEFT A REVIEW. THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Percy went inside the Big House where Chiron and Dionysus were playing checkers. "Chiron, could we talk?" Percy asked after he came in. Chiron got up from his magical wheelchair, "Of course, my boy. What's on your mind?" he asked.

"Come on, Pedro, this is such an inconvenient time! I was about to beat him!" Dionysus cried out in objection. Percy rolled his eyes, not even bothering to correct him. He was already used to it.

According to Dionysus, any name starting with a P is his name. "Dionysus, look at the board. I'm butchering you," Chiron replied in good humor. Dionysus leaned back against his chair and grumbled as Chiron led Percy out.

"Chiron, I was thinking about going and visiting my mom. Now that all this is over, there's no real danger except the occasional monster and we both know that's just a piece of blue cake for me," Percy said.

"You still haven't let go of blue food, have you?" Chiron asked, laughing. "Never," Percy replied. Chiron folded his hands over his chest and looked down at his student, "You're right, Perseus. Your mother must be worried sick. You can leave camp for now. Come back as soon as you can, Perseus," Chiron said.

Percy nodded. "I'll leave tomorrow. Blackjack will come with me," he said. "Of course he will, that pegasus never allows anyone else near him. It's a wonder how Rachel or the Roman praetor managed to mount him without getting concussions," Chiron replied, a fond smile on his face.

"Well, Reyna _is_ the 'Horse Friend'," Percy replied, miffed. Chiron laughed at his expression, "You look like someone killed your pet," he replied. "Well, I _am_ kinda disappointed that _the_ Pegasus, aka, my half-brother would name her 'Horse Friend' what with me basically being the horse whisperer, but I guess I can't have all the titles, huh?" he smiled, sheepishly.

"That is true, Perseus. Your deeds outweigh even those of the original Perseus. Besides, you're a son of Poseidon, you don't need a Pegasus to tell you you're a Horse Friend," Chiron replied. "Yeah, I guess that _does_ make me feel kinda better," Percy replied and waved to the centaur as he left to go to his cabin.

He deviated though, grazing through the strawberry fields and moving through the training arena and giving the demigods there some advice as he moved through the crowd. He bumped into Coach Hedge, carrying his tiny baby in his arms.

"Watch where you're walkin, cupcake, I'm carrying fragile cargo," he said, looking at the tiny baby asleep in his arms. "Is that Chuck, Coach?" Percy asked, looking at the tiny thing, fast asleep with a thumb in his mouth.

"Yup. A beautiful baby boy. I'm pretty lucky, aren't I," Coach Hedge replied, looking away from his boy and diverting his eyes to Percy. Percy smiled at the little kid, "Can I hold him?" Percy asked, putting his hands out.

"Sure, Jackson. Just make sure you support his head," Coach Hedge replied and slowly transferred the baby to Percy. Percy cooed at the child, rejoicing for that for once the comfortable weight in his arms wasn't a sword.

"Thanks for that, Jackson. He was making my arms go numb," Coach said, massaging his hands. Percy laughed, eyes never wavering from the baby. May be he'd be holding his child in his hands, that is, if he grew up.

He gave the baby back to Hedge, "You are a lucky one, Coach. Take care of yourself and your family," he said. Coach Hedge nodded, "I think it's time I retire as well," he replied. "That might just do you some good, Coach. Mellie's already settled with her job as Piper's dad's assistant, so I think you'll be fine," Percy replied.

"Yea, kid. I hope so too," Hedge replied as he took his child from Percy's outstretched arms. "So where are you off to?" he asked. "I'm gonna go visit my mom tomorrow. She must be so worried. My friends already were, I can only imagine what she must be going through," Percy replied.

"You go do that kid. Poor lady, who knows how frightened she must've been," Coach Hedge said. "Yeah I know, Coach. I'll leave tomorrow at dawn. I can't just leave now, you know. I need to be there for Annabeth and Jason and Piper. We just lost Leo," Percy replied.

The satyr got a faraway look in his eyes, "That's true kid. I'm gonna miss that kid," he said, his voice deflating a bit. Percy gave him a small smile and proceeded to move to his Cabin. He sat down on the bed a smiled wistfully. It was never this peaceful and he had no idea what to do.

He heard a knock and his door opened. Annabeth's head peeped in, "Hey, can I come in?" she asked. Percy smiled and shuffled a bit, so that his girlfriend could sit next to him. "So, what's up? And what's this I hear about you being in the infirmary?" Annabeth asked, eyebrows scrunched up.

Percy grinned at her sheepishly, "Poseidon sent me out for a small job. It's no big deal, Annabeth," he replied. "The gods can't leave us alone for more than five minutes, can they," she said, exasperated, "How are you feeling now? Jason told me there was some poison in you," she said, shivering.

"I hate poison." Percy's body stiffened, "Poison?" he whispered and right next to him, Annabeth's body went rigid. The memories they'd kept at bay came rushing back to them. Flashbacks of Tartarus. They lived through it every miserable night and sometimes in the mornings too.

Percy wasn't in his cabin, he was back _there_ and this time, he couldn't do anything. He couldn't move his body. All he could see was the murderous look on his own face and the disgusted and frightened look on Annabeth's as memory him tried to drown the goddess of misery in her own poison.

He tried to stop himself, failing at realizing that this was only a memory and not something he could change. His throat went hoarse from yelling at himself, "Stop! Don't! Percy, stop," and all this coupled with Annabeth yelling the same thing.

But this time, he didn't stop. The poison didn't cease back into the plants. No, the crawled up towards Akhlys and made their way up her legs first, they were steaming. Percy watched in horror, unable to do anything.

Then memory him looked straight into his eyes. The poison slowly moved away from Akhlys and towards him. Percy was terrified, he was unable to move. Percy stepped back slowly as he saw his own face walking towards him.

"Perce, snap out of it," Piper was yelling. Will was examining Annabeth who had just snapped out of her nightmare, "Will, he's not responding. His eyes are glassed over," Piper said. Will looked at Percy who had his hands out as if trying to prevent someone from getting near him.

"Stop," Percy whispered, "Don't come near me." Percy fumbled in his pockets and took out his ball point pen. Will pulled Piper back, looking at Percy as if treating him like a feral animal, "Go get Jason," he whispered into her ear.

She nodded, eyes not leaving her friend's and ran out of Cabin 3 in search for her boyfriend. She pounded on the door of Cabin 1 and a confused Jason came out to see his breathless girlfriend with fear in her eyes.

She doubled over panting when she saw his face. "Pipes, what's wrong?" he asked. She could only tell him a word through the breaths she was taking. "Percy."

Will had his eyes on an absolutely frightened son of Poseidon with extraordinary sword skills and powers. Percy looked like a cornered animal and he had his sword out, ready to fight.

Will was shielding a passed out Annabeth and desperately praying to any god listening that Jason would come before Percy decided to wreck his entire cabin. Will could already hear the waves thrashing violently against the shore as if mimicking the emotions of the son of the sea.

Percy was having a harder time in his hallucination. He saw the evil glint in his own eyes as his body walked towards him. "Don't touch me," Percy yelled as he used his powers to keep the poison off him and raised his sword at the memory Percy.

"Perseus, do you really even deserve this? Jason should've let you die," he spat. Percy's eyes hardened, "No, you're wrong. Shut up!" he said. "Look at you, you can never do anything right! You are a monster," his mirror image said.

"No, no, I'm not! Leave me alone!" he cried out. "You know it, deep down. Even Annabeth is scared of you. You are disgusting," the mirror image sneered at him. "I did what I had to do to survive," Percy replied, his voice wavering.

"You almost killed a goddess! You didn't have to do that to survive! You manipulated poison! You let Annabeth go on alone. It's because of you all this has happened," mirror Percy continues as if Percy hadn't even spoken.

"No, shut up! Just shut up! I . . . I deserve a normal life, after all I've done," he yelled. "After all you've done, you deserve to stay right here! You were the reason you ended up in this place, you couldn't even save Leo. You are so useless,

"It was because of you that Calypso is still stuck on her island, because of you that Luke is dead! It's because of you that Bob and Damasen are still stuck in Tartarus! YOU SHOULD'VE STAYED BACK," the mirror him yelled!

"No! You're, you're wrong!" Percy replied, trying to hold on to what was left of his sanity. His own face smiled at him evilly, "How am I wrong, Percy? I _am_ after all, you!" he replied. "No! Get away," Percy replied and swung his sword.

"PERCY SNAP OUT OF IT!" he heard and there was a bright but short pain throughout his body. It brought him back to reality but not necessarily his mind. He held his hand out and Jason's hands went to his throat struggling to breathe.

"Percy, look at me! It's Jason," Jason said, choking. Percy's eyes widened in realization, fear and disgust. He dropped his hand and fell on his knees feeling completely defeated. He looked at his hands in horror with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, sounding broken. Jason made a move towards him but Percy held an arm out, "Don't, I don't wanna hurt you," he said, still in utter disbelief. He'd never hurt one of his friends before.

Percy _hated_ this! He _hated_ being weak! He hated going back to _that_ place more often than not. He hated that even a single word would just trigger him. He hated being so useless and most of all, he hated that he was so out of control.

He felt two arms around him, Jason and Annabeth. He broke down, cried into Annabeth's shoulder, Annabeth's hand combing through his hair. Jason was just there, not saying anything and just letting him cry it out.

He was so grateful for them. "I'm so out of control," he croaked after completely staining Annabeth's shirt, not that she minded it. "Perce, you realized what was happening, you _were_ in control. It was just a split second, trust me, Perce," Jason said, stroking Percy's back.

Percy nodded slowly, "You're right. Tartarus," his voice broke, "It's . . . it's messing with my mind." Will kneeled next to Percy and shined a torch in his eyes. "You're physically fine, Percy," he told him.

"Yes, I know that, Will," Percy replied, covering his face with his hands. Jason put an arm around Percy and pulled him to his side, "Perce, whenever you wanna talk or even if you just need someone, you know we'll be there right?" he asked.

"I know, Jase, of course," he replied fitting his face in the crook of Jason's neck. Jason hated this. He hated that one of his closest friends were dead and the other one wishes he was dead.

He felt so useless and hates the fact that he can't help Percy, but that's just the situation. Percy took in a deep breath and let it out noisily and wiped his tears, "Thanks, Jase. Thanks, Wise Girl," he said, smiling.

Jason and Annabeth smiled back at him. While Jason believed that smile, Annabeth had been with him longer, she knew what the really Percy smile was but this was just one of his fake smiles that Annabeth was only too familiar with.

She sighed, internally, wondering what she could do to make Percy better because even though they went through this together, it was a bit tougher on Percy than her. She could only imagine how he had felt after the whole Akhlys incident.

They never mentioned it ever again but Annabeth feared that it played a huge role in his emotional deterioration. Percy had never thought he'd ever had a dark side to him. He did what he _had_ to, to survive but it haunted and frightened him nonetheless.

Made him think he was a monster, and Annabeth was also ashamed to admit that for a split second there, she thought so too. But she knew, Percy was no monster. He never could be. He may have a dark side but he'd never ever hurt his friends on his own will.

The day passed by with no incident after that. Percy left the next morning to see his mom on Blackjack after informing Annabeth and Jason, telling Annabeth to IM him if she slips back.

Annabeth nodded, hugged Percy and sent him off. Thankfully, he encountered no monsters while flying to his mom's house. He made a pit stop and bought Blackjack some donuts and then they flew again till they reached Percy's house on Upper Eastside, Manhattan.

He knocked on the door and waited with trepidation. A man opened the door and looked at Percy like he'd seen a ghost. Paul, Percy thought, fondly. "Hey, Paul," Percy said, waving. "Percy! You're alive!" Paul yelled in jubilation as he dragged Percy into a tight hug.

"Sally! Sally!" Paul yelled, "Look who's here!" he said, dragging a smiling Percy inside. Percy couldn't remember when he smiled like this. Sally came out of her room, "Who is it P— P-Percy!" She said, looking mind blown.

"Oh my gods! Percy!" she yelled again, the situation sinking in as she lunged to hug her son. "Mom!" Percy exclaimed as he enveloped her in a hug, tears flowing freely down his cheek, and a smile gracing his face.

The most genuine one since he's been back from Tartarus. He could feel his shirt get wet from Sally's tears as she hugged him tightly, too afraid to let him go. "I missed you so much, Percy," she sobbed into his shoulder.

"I'm so glad you're back! My baby boy!" she said and pulled back, assessing him for any damage and then proceeding to kiss him all over his face in pure joy. "Mom, I missed you too. I love you so much," he replied through his tears and brought her back into his hug.

Paul watched the reunion between mother and son and smiled silently. He broken out of his reverie by Percy. "Paul, what are you doing there? Get in here," Percy said, still sobbing from happiness.

Paul smiled, love filling his heart for both his wife and his stepson, no, son and he joined them, making it a group hug. Percy sat them down and told them everything he'd gone through but leaving a few things out, not wanting to burden his mom even more.

"Percy, my baby," she cried, held his face and proceeded to kiss him all over again and Percy was enjoying every second of this. He missed this. His mother's voice, her warmth, her kisses, her support.

"Mom, I'm so glad I'm here," he said. "So, what have I missed out on?" Percy asked, his face stretched out in a permanent smile, for now. "Well for one thing . . ." Sally Jackson trailed off and showed Percy her left hand.

Her ring finger was adorned with a ring. "Mom! You got married? This is awesome!" he cried, whopping, "I'm a bit disappointed I wasn't there, but . . ." "You were a bit busy saving the world, Percy," Sally cut him off warmly.

"When?" he asked. "It was during the time you were missing. We were already engaged by then. I wanted to wait for you to come home," Sally said. "Yes, Paul asked me for my permission," he said.

Sally laughed, warmly, "After you called, I was so distraught, Perseus. I didn't know if you were gonna make it back or if you were already . . ." she choked and then composed herself, "Well anyways, Paul thought that a wedding would take my mind off of things and so we set on it. It was very small. Just Paul's immediate and close family and few friends from my book club.

"And then we went to a nice hotel for our honeymoon. Stayed there for a week, and that's what happened," she finished. "Does that mean I'm Percy Blofis now?" Percy asked, scrunching his eyebrows in distaste. That did not go well together.

Paul laughed good naturedly, "Actually, since I was marrying into the Jackson family, I decided to change mine to Jackson. So it's actually Paul Jackson now," he replied. "Paul Jackson, eh? That has a nice ring to it. Welcome to the family Paul," Percy said, grinning, his hands still in his mom's.

Sally smiled at him, "There's someone else you'll be welcoming to the family in some months," Sally said, smiling tenderly at Percy. Percy looked at her in confusion. "I'm pregnant, Percy. We discovered that after we came home from our honeymoon. The doctor said I'm a month along."

Percy got up and hugged his mother tightly, "Mom, I'm so happy for you guys! I'm going to have a little sibling!" he yelled in joy. He knelt down to his mother's stomach and kept a hand on her abdomen.

"Hey there, little baby, I'm your big brother, Percy and I can't wait to meet you," he said, kissing her stomach. Sally's eyes were brimming with tears of joy and apparently so was Percy's.

"Gods, I'm crying too much nowadays," he said, wiping his tears while smiling. "When do you have to leave again?" Sally asked, worried. "Tomorrow, but I'm all yours after this summer gets over. I'll finish high school and then go to New Rome, mom," he said and then proceeded to tell all about it in extreme detail.

"I'm so happy you're alive and well, Percy," she said. Percy smiled and laid his head on Sally's lap. "I missed this so much, mom. I never knew if I was ever gonna make it through but whenever I thought about giving up, you would flash into my head.

"Being a family, all my friends with me," he said as he looked at her. Sally warmly smiled down at him as she combed through hair. She leaned down to kiss his forehead, "Well, now we are together," she said.

"Leo's dead, mom. He's a son of Hephaestus. He gave up his life for us. . ." Sally cut him off, "Percy, you can't save everyone," she said. He sighed, "I know, but that doesn't mean I'll have to like it or that I'll stop trying," he said.

"I know, Perseus. Otherwise it just wouldn't be you," Sally, replied, lovingly. Paul smiled at them and went to his room, deciding to give mother and son the time they'd missed out on and needed.

"It hurts, mom," Percy said, his voice raw, "Even the simplest of words trigger me. I feel like everyone's walking on eggshells around me. It makes me feel so weak and I hate it," he said, finally voicing his thoughts.

"I know, Percy. But it'll get better. Time always heals," she said. "I know, mom, and I can't wait for that to happen," he said. They talked for a heck of a long time till their throats were dry, laughing and crying and simply being a family.

The three had lunch and dinner together. Percy and Sally went out for clothes shopping for the baby, and Sally could only laugh but Percy insisted he wanted to do it. They returned with a few onesies that said Best Dad and Best Brother and few cute unisex t shirts, one which has a trident on it. Another had a fish on it.

Sally saw Percy's face light up and realized how she missed the presence of her ever happy son. The day was over too soon though. They had their dinner, full of laughter and joy. Sally and Paul filling Percy in on everything that had happened.

Sally told Percy how she'd get regular updates from Annabeth, "It's what kept me going, Percy. And when Annabeth told us that she'd found you, I was ecstatic. I was praying so hard for you to be ok. And then I finally heard your voice again, it kept me sane. Gave me hope," she said.

Percy smiled, "I'm here now, mom. Say, would you like to see, Blackjack?" he asked. "Your pegasus, right?" Sally questioned. Percy nodded and took Sally and Paul outside. He reached out to Blackjack and in a few minutes, the black stallion stood proud in front of the Jackson household.

"He's beautiful," Sally said, stroking the glistening black mane in awe. Percy smiled, "Yes, Blackjack, my mom. Sally," he said. Paul smiled and went to the other side of the horse. "You can talk to horses. Right, I forgot that," he said, stroking Blackjack.

Blackjack neighed, content. "He likes all the attention. Such a diva, Blackjack," he said. _Ooh, that's the spot_ Blackjack told Percy as his mom stroked him in a particular place. "Do you think we could ride him?" Paul asked, looking at the horse.

Becoming a believer made him see through the mist somewhat clearly if he knew what he was looking for or in this case, looking at. "Sure, first you and then mom, ok?" he asked. Sally and Paul nodded in agreement.

The flight went without a hitch and the three of them enjoyed it tremendously. Sally tucked him in bed like she used to and sang a beautiful song till he went to sleep. He woke up in the middle of the night though, it was usual for him, screaming.

Sally ran to her son's room and hugged him to her chest, letting him hear her heartbeat and calm himself down. Percy's breathing slowly went down to normal. "Are you alright, Percy?" Sally asked.

Percy nodded no, and stuffed his face back into his mother and she held him against her chest, stroking him slowly. "I'm fine now, mom," he said, pulling back, "Go back to sleep." "Does this happen a lot?" she asked. Percy nodded, "But it is fine. Jason and Annabeth help me through it most of the time," he said.

"Percy, do you resent Annabeth?" Sally asked, slowly. "I—I honestly don't know, mom. I know it's not her fault. I went there with her, but now, I just . . . it's so confusing. Every time I see her or she says something, it triggers me more because she's already been there with me, you know.

"It's worse than when I talk to others and it's the same for her. And I feel like we don't even work anymore, mom. The war is over. I—I just want some peace and quiet. Do something for myself, you know," he said.

"You should talk to Annabeth about this when you return back to camp, Percy. It will help you a lot. You and your relationship," she said. "You give the best advice, mom," he replied, smiling at her.

"I know you haven't told me the whole story, kid and I understand why but I'm your mom and I'll always know you, alright? You can talk to me about anything," she said and tucked him back under the sheets, giving another kiss on his forehead.

He settled into his bed and this time he had a dreamless sleep. The only one he's ever had ever since he'd come back from his wretched place. He made a good decision in visiting his mom as soon as possible.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked. Help a girl out and review. Or I don't think I'll be continuing this story. I need some incentive to continue writing now don't I.**

 **REVIEW FFS**

 **Jen Cullen**

 **Daughter of Poseidon**


End file.
